1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ball games in which a ball is moved along a playing surface by players using only the sides of their feet to push the ball and wherein the ball is propelled through a goal supported above the playing surface by an offensive player who uses his feet to quickly lift the ball to accomplish the propelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous playground ball games are commonly played by children of elementary school age at schools and elsewhere. Soccer, kick ball, touch football, flag football, tackle football, baseball and basketball are commonly played by children in most areas of the United States. Such games all have the advantages of providing vigorous exercise, development of a sense of competition, development of teamwork skills, and development of strength and endurance in the children who participate in playing the games. However, all of the above games inevitably involve frequent bodily contact between players, running at high speeds, and balls and/or bats moving at high velocities. Consequently, children who are exceptionally large, strong, skillful, and/or aggressive are the ones who frequently excell and obtain most of the benefit of playing such games. The rules of the above games inherently result in the greatest degree of participation and therefore the greatest development of the above skills, strengths, and consequent feelings of self-fulfillment, achievement, etc. in those exceptional children.
However, children of less than average size, strength, speed, skill, and/or aggressiveness benefit less, and may, in some cases, needlessly develop feelings of discouragement and inferiority because of the fact that the rules of the prior games encourage domination of the games by such exceptional or above-average children.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a ball game which enhances the ability of all participants, including children of less than average size, speed, strength, and/or aggressiveness to develop their coordination, teamwork skills, strength and endurance.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a game which is easy to play and which does not require expensive equipment.
In prior ball games, high running speeds, high ball velocities, and rules which fail to prevent a high degree of bodily contact between players frequently result in minor and sometimes serious injuries to participants. The smaller, less coordinated, and less skillful players are often the ones most likely to be seriously injured.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ball game which develops strength, endurance, teamwork skills, and sense to competitive success in all of the participants, and which reduces the likelihood of serious injury to all of the players.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game which encourages sufficient participation by all players to ensure that all players receive substantial opportunity to move the ball and score points.